Helping him forget
by minakoS
Summary: Oh no... Here we go again... That's a party for ya... Well, let's just dance! Entry #1 for Katieadorable4436's contest. Kenny is depressed so Jenny Oc gets him to dance...and get high.


**I entered Katieadorable4436's songfic challenge. Normally, I hate songfics. But I figured that if I wanted to be a good writer, I need to do a little of everything, so I'm stepping out of my comfort zone.**

**Song: Just Dance**

**Artist: Lady Gaga**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: I wasn't assigned one**

**I don't own Kenny McCormick, he belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker.**

I've had a little bit too much  
All of the people star to rush (start to rush by)  
A dizzy twister dance  
Can't find my drink or man  
Where are my keys?  
I lost my phone

* * *

Kenny downed a second beer. He wasn't driving, what did it matter? Cartman sat next to him, sipping some soda and watching happy teens dance right by him.

"Kenny, I know you're depressed and all, but get over her! If Red wants Clyde over you, then don't be a little b*tch about it. Besides, you're gonna waste all your money here if you keep drinking."

"You don't understand. You've never been in love."

"Yeah right, what about Patty Nelson? And if I did get my heart broken, I wouldn't be so sad about it." Kenny rolled his eyes. '_I beg to differ.'_

* * *

What's goin' on, on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore keep it cool  
What's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright

* * *

"Why the hell is Jenny here, actually?" Kenny asked. Cartman glanced at their 'minority' friend, who was having fun dancing with Butters

"A better question is why the hell is Butters here? Isn't he grounded or something?" Kenny shrugged and reached for another Dudweiser. Jenny laughed at how terrible Butters was at dancing when she suddenly noticed her friends sitting not too far away. She kind of pranced over and smiled.

"Hey guys! What're you doing here?"

"Kenny's bummed because Red doesn't like him."

"What? Aw Kenny, getting drunk isn't how you deal with something. Hey, they're playing Brittney Spears. Don't you love her."

"Brittney Spears is dumb, who cares?" Jenny frowned. '_This is not good...'_

* * *

JUST DANCE!  
Gonna be ok  
Da da doo doot-n  
JUST DANCE!  
Spin that record babe  
Da da doo doot-n  
JUST DANCE!  
Gonna be ok  
D-d-d dance, dance, dance, just  
J-J-JUST DANCE!

* * *

"Come. Stop being so depressed. Get up and just dance with me." She yanked him up and dragged him to the floor. He looked around. The room looked a bit blurry and his feet wobbled slightly.

"I dunno about this, I'm *hic* not so good..."

"You'll be ok! Now let's see...you don't to go all out or anything, this isn't one of my soccer matches at half time." Half time? Oh yeah, Kenny remembered. All the girls danced to some song looking very hot and sweaty...

"God..." He muttered, feeling feverish. Jenny smiled. "You like those soccer matches, don't you? There's the old Kenny!" '_No, I'm hot in a bad way, dumb b*tch.' _Young MC's 'Bust a Move' came on and Jenny jumped. "C'mon, you HAVE to dance now!" Kenny frowned as she guided him. He felt like a toddler that had a mom do everything, when he could do his own things independently.

* * *

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out (inside out right)  
Control your poison babe  
Roses have thorns they say  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight!

* * *

"Hey Jenny, have you always been wearing that Raisins top?"

"Um, it says 'Rain Wars,' and please keep your eyes up here!"

"Sorry." He was really getting buzzed now. Maybe he should have listened to Cartman for once. "Is that Stan over there?"

"Hm?" Jenny turned to look. "Yeah, it is. Yo, Stan! Kenny's drunk." Stan pinched the bridge of his nose and came over. "What happened this time?"

"Red doesn't like him like that."

"Oh." There wasn't much they could do about that. "So, what are you doing about it?"

"Having him dance. But maybe a playboy would work...you have one?"

"Who the hell do I look like to you, Jen?"

"Yikes, sorry." Kenny rolled his eyes. '_These guys are helpless.' _He pushed Jenny away.

"I should've just shut up about coming here at all. You guys are no help at all." He turned, frustrated. Jenny looked after him, sad. "I hate seeing him like this. Let's see...I got it! We have to get Kenny high!"

* * *

What's goin' on, on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore keep it cool  
What's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright

* * *

"Get him high. You've gone insane. Way more than when we messed with those nerd's dumb machine and your dreams ruined the damn town." She blushed remembering that day.

"Ok, yeah, my dreams are pretty f*cked up. You said so yourself, don't remind me about the blender that almost ate Mr. Garrison...but anyways, if we get him high, he'll crash and won't remember anything about Red rejecting him." Stan sighed. Now that was true South Park logic right there.

"Fine. Go get him high. Just make sure he doesn't kill himself or anything." '_It wouldn't make a difference, he'd only return,' _Jenny thought, making her way to the table.

"Sorry, guys, but Kenny will be coming with me now." Cartman snorted.

"Oh, you'll make him forget like THAT, huh?" She slapped him upside the head.

"Shut up! It's not like that, I'm only helping out a friend here. See you guys tomorrow or something."

"B-bye Jenny!" Butters said, smiling. Jenny snatched Kenny's arm and yanked him outside. It was nice to be out in the night, but he didn't think so.

"What in the hell are you gonna do to me?" She turned and waved him off.

"You'll see." They left the comfort of the bar on 'Dancer's Night' and trekked to Jenny's house. She sat Kenny on the couch and ran up the stairs. "Don't kill yourself, I'll be right back." He idly looked around the room, bored. It was like he had a lobotomy or something.

* * *

JUST DANCE!  
Gonna be ok  
Da da doo doot-n  
JUST DANCE!  
Spin that record babe  
Da da doo doot-n  
JUST DANCE!  
Gonna be ok  
D-d-d dance, dance, dance, just  
J-J-JUST DANCE!

* * *

He took a long drag of his joint and grinned. Jenny was right, he did need this! He flipped through the Playboy magazine she gave him and looked at all the pretty girls in it. It was a Halloween issue he had been unable to get and boy, did he miss a lot!

"I really like this one slut over here, the one dressed like a sexy pony. What the hell's a 'Rainbow Dash?'" Jenny laughed. Even if he didn't feel better, she sure got a kick out of it.

"Naw, I'm serious! She's like...a painted Avatar with a rainbow wig. What's with that?"

"I dunno dude. You need more soda or something."

"I'm good." Kenny flipped the page. "You got any Brittney Spears? I wanna dance." She rolled her eyes. "Now you'll dance?" He nodded so she got out a CD book and picked out an old one of Brittney's. When the music was on, Kenny jumped up and started to dance. '_Oh man, I'm glad I never do weed.' _Things really got out of hand when he lifted her up and almost threw her into the wall.

"Dammit, watch what your doing!"

* * *

When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalogue  
Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw  
And I ain't gonna give it up, steady trying to pick it up like a call  
I'm a hit it up beat it up latch on to it until tomorrow yeah

* * *

He rolled up the magazine and waved it around like warrior. Jenny was combing her hair since she lost interest in Kenny's funny side effects.

"This is great! Can I stay tonight?"

"Sure, whatever." She got some scissors and started to trim the ends of her hair.

* * *

Shorty I can see that you got so much energy\\  
The way you twirlin' up them hips round and round  
And there is no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stay let me watch you break it down and

* * *

Jenny looked up briefly, giggling at how he danced kind of like a girl. '_It's almost a shame the other guys aren't here...'_ Kenny took a drag from the joint but that was the mistake. Remember, it's all fun and games until someone get their eye knocked out. Or in this case-

* * *

DANCE!  
Gonna be ok  
Dad a doo doot-n  
JUST DANCE!  
Spin that record babe  
Dad a doo doot-n  
JUST DANCE!  
Gonna be ok  
D-d-d dance, dance, dance, just  
J-J-JUST DANCE!

* * *

-Stabbed in the eye.

"What the sh*t!" He yelled, stumbling back.

"Oh my God, Kenny!" Jenny gasped in shock. It wasn't like she hadn't seen him die before, but it was a complete accident. The magazine dropped to the ground and he tripped on the pages. Upon landing, the scissors buried themselves deeper into his head.

"Ah, it f*cking hurts!" Jenny picked him up and inspected the wound. Yup, there was no way he'd survive.

* * *

Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic  
Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic  
Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic  
Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic

* * *

"This is my fault. Getting higher than Towlie on Dust-off was a horrible idea."

"It's alright. You were only being a friend and helping me out. I'm not mad." She smiled. "But, it was funny for a while how you were all hallucinating."

"...B*tch." He coughed and died. For some reason, her other friends walked into her house.

"Oh my god!" Stan exclaimed. "Jen, did you kill Kenny?"

"Are you a b*stard?" Kyle chimed in. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"I didn't kill him! He tripped and, wait. Why are you guys at my house?" Cartman put his coat on the coat rack.

"Because, spic, he's our friend too, so have to help him out. Understanding that you're Mexican, you are unable to take care of him, it seems." She frowned.

Go use your muscle car-ve it out work it, hustle! (I got it just stay close enough to go it on)  
Don't slow! Drive it, clean it Lysol, bleed it  
Spend the last dough (I've got it) in your pocko (I've got it)

"Well, fellas, what do we do now? It's Friday and we ain't got anything to do," Butters said. Everyone agreed. Stan spoke up.

"Let's take a drive to the movies! Isn't there some movie about wolves out or something?"

"I think...let's go!" Cartman put his coat back on Jenny locked the front door. "Actually, I think I learned something out of this. Friends should never get other friends high when they get rejected. I mean, Kenny died because of it."

"...Kenny's dead?" Stan asked.

* * *

JUST DANCE!  
Gonna be ok  
Da da doo doot-n  
JUST DANCE!  
Spin that record babe  
Da da doo doot-n  
JUST DANCE!  
Gonna be ok  
D-d-d dance, dance, dance, just  
J-J-JUST DANCE!

* * *

**I finished this, sleep deprived and listening to old songs from the early 2000's. So I guess you could say this verges on being a crack fic. This song was very difficult to have a plot with, but since it's Lady Gaga, I'm not surprised.**

**Weed belonged to Jenny's mom and she got the magazine from her mom's room as well. Dudweiser is the Budweiser of South Park.**


End file.
